The present invention relates to a hydraulic automotive vehicle brake system with brake slip control and automatic brake management for example for traction control or driving dynamics control.
German patent No. 42 32 311 discloses a hydraulic automotive vehicle brake system with an anti-lock device which, for improvement of the vehicle tracking behavior, includes automatic brake management for driving dynamics control. Special arrangements are required both for driving dynamics control and for traction slip control to provide sufficiently quickly the pressure fluid necessary for brake management by way of a pump. The brake system disclosed in the prior art document includes a separate auxiliary pressure supply means upstream of, i.e. on the suction side of, the pump circuit of the brake system. The auxiliary pressure supply means is an auxiliary pressure pump with a precharging piston for supplying and making available a sufficient amount of pressure fluid for each pump circuit, and a plurality of valves. This arrangement involves relatively extensive effort and structure.